Dreams
by Nyght Musique
Summary: A songfic based off of the I Dreamed a Dream song from Les Miserables the Musical. I guess in a way it is the background of Cosette's mother Fantine since she sings the song. Les Miserables and the song aren't mine. Dont sue, just review. I put this under


Dreams

_With Lyrics from 'I Dreamed a Dream' from Les Miserables_

_But the Tigers come at night…_

"I hate you, he murmured coldly. His voice had an icy chill to it and it matched the disdain and hardness in his eyes. He avoided her eyes, unable and not wanting to see how much pain his words were to her. "I never want to see you again or have anything to do with you. I never loved you." He turned and left her alone on that dark street. He never looked back. He disappeared into the surrounding darkness.

_With their voices soft as thunder…_

She crumbled to the ground, sobbing. Her arms wrapped around her small frame, trying to find warmth in her own embrace. '_I hate you…'_ his voice echoed in her head. He said it so softly but it was like he screamed it at her. She sobbed harder, curling up on the filthy ground, her heart shattering. Emptiness filled the void that once was her heart and soul. Her spirit crumbled.

_As they tear your hope apart…_

As she sobbed, she remembered. They were so happy together. He even said that they would be together always. He never cared that she was a commoner and he never cared that he was an aristocrat. They were content with each other. He said that he would always love her, take care of her and protect her. They made so many plans for the future. It was no more. He was gone and she was alone. There would be no future for them, not anymore.

_As they turn your dreams to shame…_

Time passed, she was dying and no one could help her. It was an illness of the heart. She laid on the old cot, in a dark, dirty room, dying. She was alone. She had nothing to live for anymore. She wanted to die; she wanted her peace. Her dreams were gone when the man she loved more than life itself left. She took in one last shaky breath and no more. She was gone and forgotten.

_He slept a summer by my side…_

Memories time remembered…

"I love you!" he shouted as he swept her up in his arms. They laughed full heartedly, just for the sake of laughing. There was no better way to express the happiness and love they felt. He twirled her around in his arms, watching the summer breeze caress her blushing face and comb through her loose hair. He slowly set her down among the flowers in the meadow, his hands never leaving her, and leaned in to give her a loving kiss.

_He filled my days with endless wonder…_

He released the kiss and took her hands. He led her though the meadows and into the forest. He stopped a few feet in and gently blindfolded her.

"It's a surprise," he whispered lovingly to her.

She smiled and nodded, trusting him completely. He took her up into his arms and led her further into the forest. Suddenly he stopped, set her down, and removed the blindfold. Before her was a beautiful lake with the sun hitting it just right to make it sparkle. She gasped, her hands flying to her mouth, her eyes wide as she took in the beauty of the scene. He smiled at her reaction, persuaded her to undress to her undergarments with him, and then took her into the water. They spent the rest of the day swimming, laughing and playing until the sun had set.

_He took my childhood in his stride…_

He set up a blanket for them and they rested there, gazing up at the clear night sky. He gathered her in his arms, holding her closely, watching her eyes sparkle like the stars that filled the sky. She looked over at him with love-filled eyes and he shifted on the blanket. He leaned over her and started kissing her, gently at first, then with more passion. She moved her arms around his neck, kissing him with just as much fervor. He moved himself completely over her, their kissing becoming more heated and passionately. His hands roamed her body, caressing her, causing her to whimper and cry out with need for him. The night went on, their cries of loving passion echoing in the forest throughout the night.

_But he was gone when autumn came…_

"I hate you…I hate you…I hate you…" combined with heartbreaking weeping, echoed in the stale summer breeze long after their deaths.

_And still I dream he'll come to me,_

_That we will live the years together,_

_But there are dreams that cannot be,_

_And there are storms we cannot weather!_

_I had a dream my life would be_

_So different from this hell I'm living,_

_So different now from what it seemed…_

_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed._

Lyrics by Herbert Kretzmer


End file.
